Slytherin's Hermione
by TayHemingway
Summary: Tayla Martin is a student transfer at Hogwarts who encounters many different reactions because of her placement in Slytherin.
1. Hocus Pocus and all that

{Slytherin's Hermione Draco/Tayla}

Chapter 1

Hocus Pocus and all that.

"Okay, Tayla you'll be fine, you'll make lots of friends and it won't matter which house you're in" I muttered to myself, while walking the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

"What do you think Ginger?" I asked my cat you sat on top of my trunk.

"Meow" was all she said.

"You're a big help" I told her.

"Are you talking to your cat?" I looked up from Ginger, to see a tall, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, um I think it's the nerves talking" I replied, smiling a little. "I'm Tayla, by the way" I told her, extending my hand.

"Sonja" she replied shaking it. "You're not a mud-blood are you?" she asked suddenly, I shook my head at her stunned, I could tell now that she was of pure-blood just like me.

"No, I'm pure-blood, just like the rest of my family" I said smiling uneasily once again. She smiled at me, so I took it as a good sign.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friend?" she asked, I nodded slowly, following her through the long corridor.

"Draco come sit".

As I continued to walk toward the door, I bumped into someone. I looked up at this heart shaped face, the boy stood maybe, three centre meters taller then me with hair that was a little lighter then Sonja's.

"Tayla, are you coming?" I heard Sonja ask.

"S-sorry" I mumbled before making my way around him, following Sonja once again.

"In here Tayla" Sonja called as we reached the compartment

"K" I replied, grabbing my bags, while holding my cat.

"There you are Sonja, where have you been and who is this?"

I finally got my bag through the door as Sonja was about to answer the question.

"Oh, Skylie this is Tayla, Tayla this is Skylie". "Hi" I muttered quietly, placing my bags above my head on the rack, and then took my seat.

"So Tayla, where are you from?" Skylie asked also taking her seat.

"Oh I was born in Australia, but my mum traveled a lot, so I've been all around the world" I smiled, "I've even attended Beaubaxton's in France, but mum says Hogwarts and England are permanent" I added, Skylie and Sonja both nodded slowly, I looked down at Skylie's school robe, to see a green badge which read 'Slytherin' I turned my head to the side a little, curious of what that meant.

"It's the best house in this school" Skylie said

I shook my head, "Oh, pardon?" I asked dazed

"My badge" Skylie continued, "this is the badge of Slytherin house, the only good house in this school".

"Are you in there as well?" I asked Sonja, she nodded showing her badge also.

"Oh, right then" I muttered.

A few hours passed on the train, with no conversation at all, until Sonja spoke up.

"So, Tayla did your mum and dad attended Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"Oh, Uh I know my mum did, but I'm not quiet sure about my dad, I know my mum was a Hufflepuff" I replied, placing Ginger beside me. Sonja and Skylie just looked at each other and Skylie shrugged.

"What about your family?" I asked Sonja in return.

"All Slytherin, except for my cousin, who was a Ravenclaw" she answered, I looked at her strangely, "that's the house for smart people" she added.

"Oh, right" I nodded, "you know I might be in that house, I'm pretty brainy" I smiled.

"What ever floats your boat" Skylie spoke up, "as for me my whole family has been in Slytherin, so it was no surprise when I was sorted".

I started thinking now, about Hogwarts, about the sorting and about the two new friends I had made, I was nervous very nervous.

"Tayla, wake up we're here" I felt a heavy pat on the head, I opened one eye to look up at Skylie.

"Ow" I muttered, sheepishly rubbing my forehead

"Sorry" she said, "but we're here Sonja's already left" she told me. I nodded, sitting up pulling my cat with me and grabbing my suitcase. As I moved to step out side, I noticed the girl and black boy, who sat with the pale boy, walk passed, the girl had shoulder length black hair and pale skin, she looked at me briefly before she continued walking. Skylie told me that as soon as I reached the castle all the students would be seated in the great hall as they watched my sorting. I was told by the train keeper to leave my bag as someone would retrieve it. I nodded at him before stepping outside the compartment. I placed Ginger higher in my arms, as I turned to leave; I saw that the blonde boy was still there, I looked at him for a moment. He noticed me as well; his eyes were pale just like his skin, we stared at each other for only a miller second, I was curious as to why he was still sitting there. I gave him the tiniest smile then walked off the train.

"Now Miss. Martin, your suitcases shall be moved to your dorm as soon as you are sorted" Professor McGonagall told me.

"What about Ginger to Professor?" I asked her as we walked up the stairs to the great hall.

"Of course, your cat is safe and sound Miss. Martin" she assured me. I smiled. "Now, there are four houses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while you are here Miss. Martin, your house shall be like your family, achievements and academics will win you points, any rule breaking and you shall lose points". I nodded solemnly.

"Follow me" McGonagall stated as she pushed the grand doors open. As I walked in, I saw all four different tables and that the first years had already been sorted, I was the only one left.

Skylie and Sonja, sat under the massive green banner, they watched on as I sat upon the stool.

I felt the hat being placed on my head, I knew of the hat through my mother.

"Ahh, a smart kid, you're a brainy one aren't you young lady" the hat chuckled, "wait. I see ambition, anger and a very competitive side" the hat chuckled once again. "There's going to be many questions about you my dear, you are smart yet ambitious, which house, which house…oh yes I know".

It pondered for a moment and in that moment I froze.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I fazed out before hearing the roar of the Slytherin table, Skylie and Sonja both clapped and cheered for me as I sat between them, I smiled slightly, I knew I had done the right thing.

There were announcements from the headmaster all different sorts, one was of a Professor Snape, receiving the position as Defense against the dark arts teacher, Sonja told me to clap, which I did so, but I couldn't help seeing from the corner of my eye, the blonde boy sitting there his head rested in his palm, staring into space. I shook it off as we were all told to go to our dorms.

I sat on the floor by the fire in the Slytherin common room, with Ginger lying in my lap. Both Sonja and Skylie were on the silver lounge.

"So Tayla, you are just like us" Sonja spoke.

"Hmm, oh yeah I guess so" I murmured, patting Ginger who purred.

"Are you alright Tayla you seem distracted" Skylie mentioned.

"I'm just thinking" I replied playing with my pajama top.

"I can't believe Snape finally got the position what do you think Draco?"

I looked up at the common room portrait, two figures walked in the girl from the train and blonde boy.

"It's great Pansy, really" blonde boy didn't sound to enthusiastic, what was his name? Draco, was what I heard and her name was Pansy, what ridicules names, I laughed to myself quietly, but I guess he heard me since he looked in my direction.

"Now Pans, if you don't mind I'm going to go up to bed" Draco said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, of course not Draco, good night". She waved him off, and then made her way over to me. Both Skylie and Sonja looked hesitant.

"Hello" Pansy said.

"Uh, hi" I replied.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, congrats on getting into Slytherin, I hope we could be great friends" I could tell she was fake smiling.

"What's your name?" she asked glaring at Skylie and Sonja.

"I'm Tayla, Tayla Martin" I told her, holding Ginger to my chest.

"Well, Tayla I hope to be seeing you around" she mentioned as she walked off to the girls dormitories.

Sonja glared at her as she walked up the stairs.

"Um, guys if you don't mind me asking what's up with that Draco, he seems sulky." I asked.

"Who Malfoy?" Skylie asked in return, "whose knows what's going on with him"

"Sky, you know perfectly well, what's going on with him" Sonja spoke up, she then turned to me. "Everyone is saying that Draco Malfoy is a death eater". The last two words rung through my ears like a burning sensation.

"He is not to be trusted Tayla, all Malfoy's are bad news" Sonja added warningly.

"Don't worry Sonja I wasn't planning anything" I told her reassuringly and Ginger agreed.

"Besides" Skylie piped in, "he has Pansy to follow him around, with her 'oh look at me I'm Pansy a welting flower'" Skylie mocked. I laughed at her, with in a second we were all laughing at her. I laid down just staring at the fire thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

"Good morning children and welcome to your first Potions lesson for the year". Prof. Slughorn greeted us warmly, but I couldn't help but notice there were more Gryffindors then Slytherins, one of them was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. In total eleven Gryffindors and eight Slytherins.

I watched on standing in between Sonja and Skylie as Prof. Slughorn proceeded to stir a cauldron.

"Now, children which one of you can tell me what type of potion this is?" Slughorn asked. All of a sudden this whiff of roses and dark chocolate headed my way, I knew what it was.

"It's..."

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world" I answered interrupting Hermione Granger; now that I was here I knew smugly that she wasn't the brightest young witch anymore.

"Well done, Miss Martin, exactly, five points to Slytherin" Slughorn stated, I smiled to myself. "Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Martin".

"It creates a powerful infatuation, with who ever drinks it; it can also lead to obsession and public display of affection"

"Of course very well done, Miss Martin another ten points to Slytherin" Sonja and Skylie both patted me on the back and smiled. "Now, Miss Martin, if you wouldn't mind standing right over here" Slughorn grabbed me lightly by the arm and pulled me over near the cauldron.

"Please tell us, what do you smell?" Slughorn smiled down at me.

"Well" I gulped, "I smell, musk" I inhaled once again "freshly cut roses and dark chocolate" I closed my eyes once I finished.

I could feel all the girls crowding around, what ever they could smell would be completely different to mine.

"Well then, students I have a challenge for you". As soon as Slughorn, placed the lid over the cauldron all the girls backed away. "Who ever makes the best love potion, will win this". He held up a small vial.

"That's Felix Felicis" I blurted, not intending to.

"Correct" Slughorn smiled, "but what else is it known by?" he questioned looking around the room; I was waiting for Granger to raise her hand, which she did.

"Miss Granger"

"It's also known as Liquid Luck Professor" Granger smiled

"Yes, yes excellent five points to Gryffindor" Slughorn rambled.

"It's also known as Liquid Luck Professor" I muttered under my breath.

"Alright children, find a table and turn to pages one hundred and three and one hundred and four" Slughorn told us. So Sonja, Skylie and I stood at the table on the left to the other Slytherins.

"Don't worry Tay, your smarter then Granger anyway" Skylie whispered, I just smiled as I opened my book. Sonja went and got the ingredients and we got started.

I looked around and saw that Pansy stood at the table with Malfoy and Blaise Zabini whose named I had learned yesterday and the two chubby boys Grabbe and Goyle.

This potion was more difficult then I thought, right now I was cutting some leaves from the Whopping Willow and reading at the same time, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, seeing little droplets of water.

"Je suis fatiguée" I murmured as I added the leaves.

"What was that Tayla?" Sonja asked as she added her Horklump juice.

"Hmm, oh nothing just saying how tired I am" I giggled.

Half way through the lesson I grew more tired and frustrated, I wanted to give up. I finally did, because nothing seemed to look right, it didn't turn out purple like it was supposed to and it didn't bubble, just flat black water, but I followed the instructions, and by this time everyone's hair was frizzed. I tried so hard not to laugh at Granger.

"Ânerie" I said, removing the stirring rod.

"Ok Tayla either you speak English or don't speak at all" Sonja told me sarcastically.

"Sorry" I told her "it's a habit, when I'm frustrated I always say things in French" I smiled.

Sonja just shrugged.

"Look guys, I'm done" Skylie said proudly. I looked over into her cauldron, her potion was perfect, and I scolded her quietly.

"Children wands down I've found our winner" Slughorn exclaimed, I turned around, to see Slughorn patting Harry Potter on the back. I was not pleased.

"To our winner, Mr. Harry Potter" Slughorn presented Potter with the small vial, as the rest of the student clapped, I clapped slowly. I should have won, not him.

"Well students that's all for today, now hurry along" Slughorn said gesturing to the door.

I grabbed my book bag, sulking as I did so.

"Don't worry Tay, you'll get it next time" Skylie reassured me

"Your damn right I will" I told her as we walked out the door.

"And you said she'd be in Ravenclaw" I heard Sonja whisper to Skylie.

After a good nights sleep I felt a lot better, it was a new day and I didn't feel so grumpy. I was just getting ready to attend Divination when Prof. Slughorn approached me.

"Ah, there you are Miss. Martin; I was wondering could I have a moment?" he questioned politely.

"Of course, Professor" I replied placing Ginger near my feet.

"Now, in yesterday's lesson I saw what great talent you have"

"But sir, my potion didn't turn out right" I argued

"That doesn't matter Tayla, what matters is that you are a very talented young witch, and very bright I might add". I smiled.

"Therefore I only ask my star pupils to attend my Slug Club party tomorrow" he beamed.

"Truly Professor?" I asked.

"Of course, my dear you know I'm quiet surprised you aren't in Ravenclaw, but then again I'm not complaining, I used to be in Slytherin you know" he rambled rubbing his large stomach.

"Yes Professor, I do otherwise you wouldn't be our former head of house" I smiled.

"Yes, yes of course" he replied, "now run along you don't want to be late to class" Slughorn smiled down at me, I gave a small smile in return, picked up my fat cat and continued down the hall.


	2. Crazy Madness

Chapter 2

Crazy Madness

"Children are you prepared to see into the beyond?" Prof. Trelawney asked as she tip toed into her class room.

Many groans were heard throughout the class room.

"I'm willing Professor" I spoke up, Skylie and Sonja both gave me this look as if they were saying 'what are you doing?'

I shrugged at them.

"Alright my child, your hand please" I placed my hand out for Trelawney to grab it; I was a little hesitant at first.

"Your lines seem a little shaky, my dear but I can see pretty clearly, your life will change, not by your own faults but by someone else's" Trelawney closed my palm and patted it gently. I just nodded as she walked away.

My life will change but not by my own faults, what the hell did that mean? I really couldn't care at this very moment, it was Friday and this after noon Skylie and I had to find clothes for Slughorn's party and of course Sonja would tag along.

Trelawney predicted that Lavender Brown's rabbit, Binky, was going to die, big whoop. I know that Brown loves Divination, but I guess she wasn't expecting that kind of prediction. I laughed slightly, which was cruel, I knew if my Ginger was going to die I'd be upset to, but this wasn't Ginger and this wasn't me so it was funny.

I heard Sonja laughing also, but quietly.

"So Tay, you got any idea for your dress?" Skylie asked me in a whisper.

"For sure" I replied "all blue" I added smiling, "what about you?" I asked I replied.

"Definitely black, maybe with a bit of red" she told me.

I took a while for the lesson to finally end and once we heard the bell, Sonja, Skylie and myself were out of there. My Slytherin robe swayed behind me.

"Ok so Tay, you want a blue one and Sky you want a black one" Sonja said double checking. Skylie and I nodded in unison.

We walked the stone path into Hogsmeade, looking through a couple of stores before my eyes landed on 'the dress'

"Guys over here!" I yelled

"What is it Tay?" they asked running over

"I want that one" I told them pointing to the blue dress in the widow.

"Then go in and buy it" Sonja advised.

"K, come on" I grabbed both their arms and dragged them in there, but as soon as I did I froze. I saw the blonde figure that had been haunting my mind since the train ride.

"What's Malfoy doing in here?" I questioned, Skylie looked at me with concern.

"I don't know Tay, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" she reassured me.

"Yeah" Sonja agreed, "just go in try on the dress, buy and get out" she added.

"Oh yeah Sonja, very encouraging" I told her sarcastically, I looked over at where Malfoy was standing it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon.

I turned back to Sonja and Skylie, "but good plan" I smiled. I asked the shop keep if she could get the dress for me, which she did, and then I went over to the change rooms and tried it on.

"Does it make my butt look big?" I asked them as I stepped out of the changing room

"Tay that is the most common girl question you could ask us" Sky said laughing

"But does it look good?" I questioned.

"Of course it does" Sonja told me, I smiled at her. I turned around to look in the mirror. My dress was a baby blue colour, strapless and was ruffled from the waist down. I really liked it so I quickly went back in and changed back into my Slytherin robes, when to the register and bought it. Only twelve Knuts. Bargain. But as we left I looked around to make sure that Malfoy wasn't there.

"Ok Sky, your turn" Sonja and I told her.

"I've found it!" Skylie exclaimed as she gripped onto my arm.

"Ah, Sky, nails nails nails!" I yelped.

"Oh sorry" she smiled as she let go. She ran to the shop window and glued her face to it.

"Aww that's pretty" Sonja commented.

"I agree, Sky you should bye it" I prompted

"Yeah" Skylie muttered mesmerized by the black dress. After a minute or two, Sonja and I shoved her inside.

"You almost done in there!" Sonja called to the close curtain

"Almost!" Skylie shouted back. I sat there shivering a little, I don't know why but I was nervous. Then I heard the door bell chime. Malfoy walked in. What would he be doing in a dress shop? I questioned.

"Is he following me?" I asked myself quietly.

But he didn't look in my direction, just went straight to the counter, I could see him talking to the owner; the owner smirked with delight and went to fetch something. I just kept watching I couldn't turn away. She quickly came back with a diamond necklace. 'For Pansy, no doubt' I thought to myself. Malfoy nodded his good bye and then left.

"Oi!, Tay you with us" I turned around to see both Sonja and Skylie waving their hands in front of me.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm with you" I mumbled, "can we hurry up please, I want to head back to the castle" I told them sighing.

"Alright" Skylie hesitated; she quickly changed and bought her dress. We made our way back up to the castle.

I laid on my bed in the girls dormitories; I shared the room with four other girls. Pansy, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. To bad I wasn't with Sonja and Skylie.

"Ginger, what am I going to do" I asked my cat, patting her. "I mean I have no one to go with tomorrow" I told her, she meowed at me and I smiled softly. "Your right, I still have Skylie, your such a smart kitty" I laughed rubbing her chin, she purred in response. Ginger then moved down to the end of my bed curling at my feet.

"I agree with you Ginger, time for bed" I said moving under the covers, turning over and switching off my light.

"Did you hear there holding Quidditch Beater try out's on Wednesday" I heard Theodore Nott say as I sat at the Slytherin table that morning.

I leaned over the desk to where Theodore sat.

"Hey Theo, do you reckon they'd let a girl play Beater?" I asked grabbing a blueberry muffin.

Theodore chuckled quietly.

"Tayla, my dear friend, no girl has ever tried out for the position of beater come to think of, there are not many girls on the team, the only one I can thing of is Millicent and she's the Chaser" he told me.

"So, if I went down to the pitch, who would I have to speak to?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That would have to be Malfoy he's team captain and Seeker, but trust me Tayla, I highly doubt he'd let another girl on the team, especially if she's trying out for Beater" Theo laughed again.

"We'll see" I muttered to myself, biting into my muffin. Three minutes later Sonja and Skylie joined me for breakfast.

"You better eat quick Sky; remember no classes this morning because of Slughorn's party, we have to get ready soon" I told her seriously.

"Alright, alright don't rush me, I just woke up five minutes ok" she mumbled, banging her head down onto the table.

"Herbology homework" Sonja whispered sitting beside me.

"Sky, if you hate Herbology why did you pick it?" I asked her shaking her shoulders.

"Hmmmmmuhhhmmuhhhhmmmmm" she spoke to the table.

"What did she say?" I asked Sonja quizingly.

"She said because Care of Magical Creatures was full and it was either that or Muggle Studies"

"Oh" I replied, "well come on Sky, up sa daisy" I pulled her with me as I stood.

"Banana" she muttered grabbing one as we left the great hall.

"Ok, Sky if you don't hurry up I'm going to Densaugeo you and you'll have extremely large teeth for a month!" I banged on her dorm room door.

"Ok, I'm ready!" she called opening the door.

"Finally" I said pushing her out of the portrait.

"I don't see why you had to rush me Tay" Skylie told me fully awake now.

"Well, Sky I didn't want to be late" I told her, "this is a big thing for us, you know we might be added to Slughorn's favorite student cabinet" I laughed "beside there's only going to be five Slytherin's there, you, me, Flora, Hestia and Blaise, we're going to be completely out numbered by those Gryffindors" I told her.

"Ok, ok" she said as we continued walking down the hall.

"See, I told you we'd be out numbered" I muttered to Skylie as we walked through the door.

"I didn't disagree with you Tay" she replied. "Oh bananas" she smiled running over to the food table. I shook my head laughing quietly.

"Hello Tayla Martin" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Hello Loon-Luna" I corrected, "Ah, what a very interesting dress you have" I smiled slightly.

"Why thank you, daddy bought it just for this occasion, who did you come with?" she asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Oh, um no one, nobody asked me" I replied

Luna shook her head at me.

"Marcus Belby said he was going to ask you, but he was sought of scared and he wasn't accepted to this party" Luna said dreamily.

"Right" I muttered "so who did you come with?" I questioned softly.

"Marcus Bel- Oh I came with Harry Potter" she smiled, I smiled back uneasily.

"But anyway, Marcus Belby, who of course is from my house, said he would of had a better chance to ask you if you were in Ravenclaw, everyone in my house talks about you Tayla Martin, gets quite annoying really" I just stared at Luna as she kept talking. "You're intelligent, just as much as Hermione Granger, although I believe you have a better chance in study" she paused for a moment.

"You have wit also, but I guess, you just weren't made for Ravenclaw, your Slytherin's Hermione Granger, hmm oh well bye Tayla Martin" she waved then walked away. I waved after her backed was turned.

Skylie came back with a weird look on her face.

"Why were you talking to Loony for?" she asked taking a bite of a banana.

"I wasn't talking to her, she was talking to me" I replied trying to keep my cool.

"Hmm whatever" Skylie walked off again.

Then I saw Blaise and Pansy.

'Why did he bring Pansy for, isn't she with Draco?' my mind asked itself.

I decided to make myself known and go talk to them.

"Hey Pansy, Blaise"

Blaise gave a quick nod, but Pansy said nothing, she was ignoring me.

"No one care to ask you, did they Martin" she enquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would anyone ask you anyway your pathetic" she said now looking at me.

"I saw you yesterday Martin, does Glitter and Sparkle ring a bell, you were there helping Moss buy her dress, yet you couldn't keep your eyes off Draco" I stared at her shocked, where was she while I was there?

"Now Martin, there's no need to be jealous, just because Draco would go after me and not someone revolting and sickening like you". That hit the spot. I could feel the water works come on. With that I grabbed the ends of my dress and ran from the party.

I sat there in the hallway for maybe about two to five minutes I was guessing. I knew Pansy was a fake; she didn't want my friendship at all.

"I swore to your mother I would protect you" I turned my head at the sound of Prof. Snape's voice.

"I don't need protection, I was chosen, and I can do this myself". It was both Malfoy and Snape, what were they doing down there? I could see Malfoy turning to walk away; I quickly wiped my tears as he approached nearer to me.

"What's your problem?" I looked up yet again, to see Malfoy's heart shaped face; his voice was blunt and uncaring.

"Why would you care?" I asked in return wiping my eyes again.

"Who said that I do, I just wanted to know why you were kicked out of Slughorn's party?" I stood fiercely.

"For your information Malfoy" I spoke his name as if it were a disease "I was not kick out, I stormed out".

"How do you know who I am?" he asked in astonishment

"Well it's not that hard to recognize the one and only accused teenage death eater of Hogwarts!" I spat, "and who exactly are you?" he asked of me.

"Tayla Martin" I replied folding my arms.

Malfoy advanced on me a little staring me down.

"Well Tayla, I'll tell you now it's none of your concern nor your business to know what goes on in my personal life". He looked me dead in the eye, as if he was upset and lonely.

"Then why bring your personal life into school?" I asked smugly.

Malfoy snorted, "you know what, I like you, it's to bad that your not good enough for me" he smirked as he placed his cold hand underneath my chin. My mouth dropped slightly as he walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I called after him, my tears completely dry. He didn't turn back.

"Tay, Tay are you alright?" I felt these freckled arms wrap around me, I nearly tumbled over.

"What are you on about Sky?" I asked as she let go.

"Back there with Parkinson, I saw you run off crying, but don't worry I got a good knock in for you" she laughed, I laughed with her.

"She thought I was after Malfoy" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, which helped.

"What that's crazy" she commented.

"Yeah, I know but she also said I wasn't worth his time and they he would never get with someone as revolting as I was" I placed my head on Skylie's shoulder.

"Whatever Tay, you know your better then her, her names Pansy for Merlin sake". I giggled at her last comment, "come on she's left with Zabini anyway, lets go have fun, I think Hestia gave Flora some fanged Frisbees". I nodded as Sky dragged me back.

I would never tell her about my confrontation with Malfoy.

Tuesday. The day after Slughorn's party, it was early morning and I decided to get up early so I could finish my Defense against the dark arts homework.

"Tay why are you up so early?" I heard Sonja asked as she made her way down to the common room.

"I had some homework I needed to finish" I replied, turning the piece of parchment over.

"Oh ok" she said going back up the stairs.

"Hey Sonja" I called her

"Hmm"

"After classes to you reckon you and Sky can come down to the Quidditch pitch with me? I want to get some practice in for the try outs tomorrow" I told her.

"Oh, yeah sure" she mumbled quietly, going back to bed.

I raised my hand yet again

"Yes, Miss Martin" Prof. Snape said.

"Sir, what if we happened to be in muggle London, and a muggle tried to you know attack us, we wouldn't be able to use our magic would we?" I enquired; Snape looked at me for a moment then finally answered.

"First of all Miss. Martin, this is Defence against the dark arts, not Defence against muggles" he told me, the whole classed laughed behind me.

"Second, why would you go to muggle London anyway?"

"It was just a ques…"

"Enough, everyone turn to page two hundred and one". I flipped to the page and raised my hand.

"What Miss. Martin"

"This is about centaurs sir, centaurs aren't evil" I stated.

"Would you like to come up and teach my class Miss. Martin?"

"No Professor" I replied. I heard the whispers spreading.

Why couldn't Skylie or Sonja pick this class as well?

"Then he said that centaurs were the most violent creatures in the wizarding world". I sat down with Sonja and Skylie on a grassy patch for lunch.

"Tay, its Prof. Snape your talking about, everything he says is right, so if you argue with him, he'll most likely take your grade down" Sonja told me seriously.

"Oh no now I'll get an E on my exam paper"

"Now you know why we never picked Defence against the dark arts" Skylie added, "you're a smart girl so Sonja and I both know you'll get an O" she said.

"I sure hope so".

Sonja gave me a quick pat on the back.

"I don't know what the sorting hat was thinking Daphne; you know I think she would have been better off in Hufflepuff". Sonja, Skylie and I walked into my dormitories to the sounds of giggles. I knew Pansy was talking about me again; I tried to ignore it as I went to fetch my broom.

I saw Ginger lying on my bed, sleeping. Sonja quickly went over to give her a pat, trying not to wake her.

When we came back down with my broom in hand. Pansy and Daphne were still sitting there. I noticed that Pansy had a black eye.

I nudged Skylie slightly. "Good job" I whispered laughing.

"What are you three laughing at?" Daphne asked turning to us.

"Oh nothing just admiring Pansy's eye" I replied, "now if you'll excuse us, were heading to the Quidditch pitch" I added walking out of dormitory door.

"Like we care!" I heard Pansy call.

"Ah, Tay I don't mean to pry but your not going to do this with actual bludgers are you?" Sonja asked as we walked onto the pitch.

"No don't worry I've already go this figured out, you two are going to throw this muggle soccer ball at me, as I fly around the pitch ok" I chucked the ball to Sonja.

"Ok" she replied.

"Now I know there not the same but I guess it'll work" I told them.

"Tay, how did you get a muggle ball into Hogwarts?" Skylie asked.

"Oh I summoned it from my place" I told her as I mounted my broom, Skylie just shrugged.

As I flew up I pulled my wand from my Slytherin robe pocket.

"Accio large tree branch" I pointed my wand to the tree branch which was on the ground, well I couldn't use a proper Beaters bat yet, I didn't have one.

I guess you could say Sonja, Skylie and myself, were out there for a few hours and we were doing pretty well, I deflected the soccer ball nine times out of ten.

I slowly descended to the ground.

"Tay, we reckon you've got this in the bag" Sky said as both Sonja and Skylie rapped their arms around me.

"Today's the day Ginger" I told my cat as I changed into my Quidditch robes.

"Meow"

"Well, today I tryout for the Quidditch team" I stated proudly.

"Meow"

"They'll have to let me on the team, but that's only if they have any baboons trying out also".

"Meow".

"Ok wish me luck" I said walking out the door.

"Tayla, you'll be the only girl out there" Skylie stated.

"I know Sky, but I'm not worried I'll just see what happens" I told her calmly.

"Ok it's your funeral".

"Malfoy look over there".

As Skylie and I made our way over, Blaise Zabini pointed to us and I could see Malfoy turn around.

"Martin, what a surprise, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence" Malfoy smirked.

"I'm here to try out for the team" I stated, with my hand placed on my hip.

The boys all started laughing as soon as my sentence had finished.

"Martin, this is no fashion parade, you better go back to your dorms, before you get hurt" Malfoy told me.

"Why won't you let another girl on the team Malfoy, I'm sure Millicent could use the company, or are you just scared" I smiled.

"Millicent is a Chaser not a Beater, besides a girl like you wouldn't be able to handle it" he chuckled.

"She can to" Skylie piped in, "she'd be able to kick your asses any day".

"Alright, Moss if your so keen, Martin can go first" Malfoy said.

"With pleasure" I smirked as I mounted my broom. This was going to be a long day.

"Your doing great Tay!" Skylie called from the stands. The boys kept throwing the bludgers in all different directions and I reversed each one, I could see the look on Malfoy's as my feet touched the ground.

"Have you eaten your words Malfoy?" I asked coyly

Malfoy chuckled as he walked up to me.

"I must say Martin, I'm surprised very surprised". I smiled up at him.

"Well, I think we have a new Beater" he stated. As I looked up at him, in shock I could see a different person, was this the same person who said I couldn't handle it? And was this the person who every one claims is a death eater? I wasn't quite sure.

"Thanks Malfoy" I told him.

"You better be worth ever knut Martin, our first game is tomorrow, Hufflepuff so its up to you and who ever else I pick to make sure we win is that understood" he stated seriously.

"But, I thought it was you who had to make sure we win, I mean you are Seeker after all" I told him.

"There's no need for your smart mouth Martin, now tomorrow don't be late" he said and then stalked off.

"Tay I knew you would make it!" Sonja said as we walked through the corridor.

"Yeah those boys aint got nothing on you" Skylie laughed.

"Do you have any clue of who the other Beater is yet?" Sonja asked.

"I don't know" I said honestly, "maybe either Grabbe or Goyle" I added matter of factly.

"Of course Malfoy would let either of those buffoons on" Sonja told us.

"But we know there's only one Beater he can trust" Skylie smiled.

Thursday.

"Sonja, I can't believe this is happening, what happens if we lose to Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff!!" I received a hand across my face.

"Tayla Martin, you'll do fine, who was the one saying they wanted this more then anything else in the world?" Sonja asked dramatically.

"I did" I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that" Sonja said placing her hand to her ear.

"I did!" I said louder.

"That's the spirit, now come on Sky's saving me a good seat".

Breathe in. Breathe Out. I truly needed another slap in the face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here's SLYTHERIN!" the slammed open and me and my team mates flew out. I could hear boos from the Hufflepuff's and cheers form the Slytherin's.

I looked down to see Malfoy, 'shaking' hands with Zacharias Smith.

"The quaffle is about to be released, and off it goes!" I heard the commentator call.

"The game is on". I watched on as Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's were flying around. I could see that Goyle was already sending the bludgers out.

"Ohh and there goes Susan Bones!"

One of Goyle's bludgers hit, Susan right it the mid section, I cringed grabbing my own stomach. I could see that Megan Jones was after Millicent, so I swooped down and sent the near by bludger onto her tale.

Half an hour into the game and Malfoy and Smith hadn't spotted the snitch.

"Today would be nice" I spoke as the Quaffle flew over my head. I had sent about to more bludgers until I heard.

"ZACHARIAS SMITH HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!!!".

'Come on Malfoy' I thought to myself. I think he must have heard my thoughts because two seconds later I saw him flying after Smith.

"Martin look out" I heard Goyle say, next I see is a bludger coming towards me.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I muttered as I opened my eyes, I looked around the room, to find myself in the Hospital Wing. I tried sitting up but it was too painful.

"You might want to lay back down Martin" I jumped a little.

"Ouch!"

"I didn't mean to frighten you". I turned my head to the right and I saw Malfoy sitting beside my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dazed.

"I'm here to make sure that your own bludger didn't kill you" Malfoy stated sternly, I closed my eyes a little, my whole body hurt.

"You need to rest Martin, I'll leave you be" Malfoy said standing.

"Wait Malfoy, why do you care that that bludger it me?"

"I'm team captain, I need to take care of my team mates don't I?" he fired back, "the bludger hit you pretty hard, I didn't know whether you were dead so I bought you up here, Madam Pomfrey said you had a broken rib, but she cleared that up, she told me to let you rest, so I'll let you do that" he said, with what I thought was a smile.

"Thanks Malfoy, hey did we win?" I asked.

"You bet we did". With that he walked out the door.


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3

Friend or foe?

'TAY! Thank Merlin, your alive!" I opened my eyes to see Sonja and Skylie running at me.

"Ouch!" Sonja started hugging me, "Sonja, you know I had a broken rib right?" I asked faintly.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go of me.

"We thought we'd lost you Tay" Skylie said sympathetically

"So did I" I tried laughing.

"What was Malfoy doing up here?" Sonja asked with concern.

"We saw him walking down the stairs" Skylie added.

"He was the one who bought me up here" I stated. Both Sonja and Skylie started cracking up. "Guys I'm serious!" I told them.

"Sure" Sonja said.

"Well where were guys?" I asked them.

"Well, ah, we were…" Skylie tried to answer.

"Tay, like Malfoy would care for other people" Sonja spoke, trying to change the subject.

"Ow, well he's team captain Sonja, he has to care for his team, it's his job".

"I think you need some more rest Tay" Skylie piped in

"Yeah, I think I do to" I replied trying to turn over. "Ah!"

"Tay, you alri…"

"Miss. Moss, Miss. Blom, visiting time is over; you should have got here when Mr. Malfoy arrived" Madam Pomfrey said making her way over.

"Yes, of course Madam Pomfrey" said Skylie, pulling Sonja by her arm.

"We'll come back soon ok Tay" Sonja called. I nodded in response.

"Now, Miss. Martin, you took quite a nasty bludger, I've already mended your rib, but you'll have to stay here for a couple of days" Madam Pomfrey told me.

I sat up quickly.

"Ow!!"

"You need to rest child"

"But Madam Pomfrey, I need to study for my classes, and if I'm not there for Defence against the dark arts, Prof. Snape will give me an E or worse a T".

"He's the head of your house my dear, I'm sure he'll understand" Madam Pomfrey told me, trying to tuck me in.

"No he won't!" I retorted, "Madam Pomfrey, I want to do well in school, I'll do anything to beat Hermione Granger" I told her truthfully.

"Many people question your placement my dear"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well for example, you just said you wish to do well in school". I nodded. "Most people say, you have the traits of which a Ravenclaw own, smart, witty, hardworking, but then I suppose I can't judge, I mean look at Hermione Granger she's in Gryffindor, but I guess I see a little piece of Slytherin in you Miss. Martin, you want to do your best, have goals in life, would do anything to get where you want to go. Not all Slytherin's are evil" Madam Pomfrey finished.

"You're an ambitious young lady" she added quickly, "now you need to rest, I imagine, Miss. Moss and Miss. Blom will be back tomorrow".

I sighed, placing my hand over my right rib.

"Good night" I said as Madam Pomfrey walked away.

Friday.

It was 8:00 in the morning and I was still lying in bed, bored. I was guessing everyone was down in the great hall, I couldn't believe that in my first Quidditch game I get injured.

"Oh crap!" I shouted in pain and in annoyance. "Who's going to feed Ginger?" I asked myself. I shook that out of my mind for just a moment, I still hadn't written to mum.

I looked around the room to see some parchment and ink on a near by table.

"Accio, parchment, ink" I flicked my wand in the direction of the parchment and ink and they flew right to me.

_Dear Mum,_

_Well, my first week here wasn't so bad, I made some friends their names are Sonja and Skylie. I was sorted into Slytherin house, now I know you're probably cringing on the inside; I know you wanted me in Hufflepuff. I met this boy as well, his name is Draco Malfoy, we read about him in the daily prophet remember, now mum he was nice to me but he is strange, his girlfriend doesn't like me either, oh and guess what I was accepted into the Slug Club, isn't that awesome. But right now I'm in the hospital wing, I made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, I play Beater, but one of my own bludgers came back at me, now mum don't worry I'm fine, I only have to stay here for another day or so, I'm also passing Potions. How's Lil? I haven't spoken to her since I arrived send her my love._

_Love, Tayla_

Once I finished I placed the parchment down onto my bed sheets. Now if you're wondering, Lil is my cousin, my _half-blood_ cousin.I never wanted to tell Skylie and Sonja fully about my family because I was scared of their reaction. There was also my cousins Emma and Kylee, who attended Hogwarts before hand, Emma was a Hufflepuff and Kylee was a Ravenclaw, they were pure-blood as well. From what I could recall Lil was the only half-blood in the family, with my uncle marrying a muggle.

"Oh, just bring him over here dear". What bought me out of my thoughts were the arrival of Fred Weasley and his girlfriend Patrice Nicolaou. Madam Pomfrey was placing Weasley onto a spare bed closes to the Hospital Wing door.

"What happen Nicolaou, Weasley got on the receiving end of he's own prank did he?" I asked laughing.

Nicolaou turned to me in all her Gryffindor glory.

"No Martin, he didn't, it was in fact George's prank" she spoke strongly. I gave her a sly smile, before laughing slightly.

"You think this is funny?" she asked.

"I think it's hilarious" I replied.

"Well at least Fred, didn't get hit by his own bludger" Nicolaou retorted, that shut me up. "Hope to see you around Martin, have fun". She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the forehead, before walking out.

"Gryffindors" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Tell me about it". I turned around to see Malfoy at the door, making his way over.

"What are you doing here?" I enquired curiously.

"Just making sure your ok" replied genuinely.

"Where are Pansy, Grabbe and Goyle?" I asked, as he sat beside my bed.

"Well Grabbe and Goyle are doing the usual stuffing of the face" he replied, I giggled at that.

"As for Pansy, I think she's off with Bulstrode". I nodded, I studied Malfoy's face for a moment, he seemed paler and he had deep circles under his eyes.

"Are you ok Malfoy?" I questioned him.

"Fine" he replied straight forward.

"Why are you here Malfoy, truly, I know you don't like me so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Your right Martin, I don't like you, but as I said yesterday, your part of my team, I have to care for you, whether I like it or not" he told me.

"Well isn't that touching" I mumbled, folding my arms.

"So uh, hows your rib" Malfoy enquired, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Its fine" I told him, not even looking at him.

"You know what, I was lying before" he added.

"Lying about what?" I was confused.

"About liking you, I do, but I don't like you like you" he said.

"Ah ha" I didn't know where he was going with this, "and why would a Malfoy admit that he was lying, isn't that what Malfoy's are good at?" I saw Malfoy's face change immediately, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. But then he just started chuckling.

"See Martin, this is why I like you, to bad you hang around Moss and Blom, their not up to stature and Blom is to stupid, she's even more loony then Loony Lovegood" he stated proudly.

"That's not very nice Malfoy!" I tried sitting up but quickly regretted it, "Sonja and Skylie happen to be the very first two friends that I made while coming to Hogwarts, you don't need too say shit like that, at least I have friends and not body guards and a guy who worships the ground I walk on!" I took a deep breath. I could see Malfoy's nostrils flair, and then all of a sudden he got up and stormed out.

"He bought it upon himself" I told myself smiling slightly. Next thing I hear is the door creaking open.

"Tay?"

"Oh hey Sky" I smiled, as I saw Skylie with my pet cat in her arms, she placed Ginger near me on the bed.

"So, what's been happening while I've been away?" I laughed.

"Nothing much" Skylie replied, "There's some news buzzing that we may get a new student" she told me.

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah from what I hear, her names Elizabeth Martin" my eyes bugged in shocked when she finished her sentence.

"I was thinking, but correct me if I'm wrong are you related to her?" Skylie asked seriously

"No" I shook my head quickly.

"Oh ok then, well no biggie, do you know when you'll be let of here?"

"I should be out some time tomorrow" I smiled; I couldn't wait to be back in the great hall eating proper food.

"Good" Skylie smiled also, "well I better be off Herbology starts in five minutes" she said not so excited. I nodded to her as she left.

"Meow"

"I missed you to Ginger".

Madam Pomfrey was doing her rounds in the wing and I saw her as a perfect chance to send my letter, as she was attending to Weasley, who was still knocked out, I interrupted politely.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey" I called, she turned to look at me.

"Yes dear?" she asked as she made her way over.

"Is there anyway I could send this to my mother?" I asked holding up the letter.

"Give it to me dear, and I'll put in down in the owlery" she said, "Who are you sending this to?"

"Kim Martin" I replied lying back into my pillows.

It wasn't long before mum had replied, her response wasn't so bad, I guess.

_Tayla,_

_Stay away from Draco Malfoy, he is bad news, as for your sorting I'm not happy nor am I angry, I'm very proud of you though, for being accepted into the Slug Club._

_Love, Mum._

See I told you it wasn't that bad, it was short and sweet, but I didn't know whether to listen to my mum's instructions.

Saturday.

"Hey guys" I spoke as I sat down at the Slytherin table that morning.

"Oh Tay, your out!" said Sonja happily, hugging me while finishing a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I told Skylie yesterday, I thought she must have told you" I mentioned looking at Skylie who was on the other side of the table.

"Sorry, I forgot" she mumbled through eating a banana, I just nodded at her laughing as she ate her banana.

"So what are we up to today?" I asked while playing with the hem of my blue top.

"We thought of going down to Hogsmeade" Sonja replied, "we were hoping to go to the Three Broom Sticks" she added, taking a quick sip of her drink.

"Oh cool, it sounds like fun" I smiled, grabbing a muffin.

"Maybe we should head down after breakfast?" Sonja suggested. I nodded in reply.

"Lucky, because I don't usually feed Ginger this early in the morning, what do you think Sky?"

"I'm all for it" Skylie replied. Once we had finished our breakfast we were set to leave, until we saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode sit down at the table.

"Hey Pansy, how's your eye?" I asked standing from my seat, she just glared at me and had nothing to say. Sonja started laughing as we made our way out of the great hall.

"What if she saw you snogging me, would you expect her to get up and leave".

"Oh great the 'Golden Trio' is here" Skylie told us unpleased.

"Let's just not sit near them ok?" I said following Sonja inside. Sonja agreed.

"Looks like Granger's got something for Weasley" I enquired, as we sat down at the table, furthest from them.

"Don't be silly Tay, they've always had something for each other" Skylie answered.

"Oh" I muttered feeling a little dumb.

Skylie and Sonja stayed their conversation as I slowly drifted in and out of it, we had ordered three butter beers and a pack of Bertie bots every flavor beans, I didn't talk much I didn't feel the need to. It wasn't until we were ready to leave that he walked in. I stared at him as he stared back, but then I turned around and noticed the three main Gryffindors staring at him, when I looked back he was gone.

"Tay, are you with us, earth to Tay" I shook my head as I saw Sonja's hand waving in front of my face.

"Yes, Yes I'm with you" I said, my voice full sadness? I didn't quite exactly know what it was, but it was something odd. I stood as we were all ready to leave.

"Tay, are you going home for Christmas?" Sonja asked of me. I nodded solemnly. We made our way back to the castle through the trenches of snow.

"I don't know what to get mother for Christmas" Skylie mentioned.

"Same here, I have no idea what to get my parents" Sonja piped up.

"My mum wants a Susan Boyle CD" I told them as we continued walking. Skylie and Sonja just stopped in their tracks and stared at me.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison

"Well she's a very successful mug..."

I was interrupted by the sound of screaming. "We should check it out" I said, Skylie and Sonja both nodded, we didn't have to run far, when we saw Katie Bell of Gryffindor shoot into the sky.

"A'right outta the way you lot" All three of us turned around at the sound of Hagrid's voice he pushed past us as soon as Katie Bell hit the ground with a thud.

"We should leave it" Skylie spoke, Sonja and I agreed and took a shorter way to the castle.

"Who do you reckon did it?" Sonja questioned as we sat by the fire in the Slytherin common room, I was cradled at the end of the silver covered lounge with my cat in arms, Skylie sat beside me and Sonja sat on the carpet on the floor warming her toes.

"Who knows" Skylie replied.

"It was Malfoy" I blurted, both Sonja and Skylie turned to me in concern and bewilderment.

"What?" they asked again in unison.

"Well, I saw Malfoy today i-in the Three Broomsticks" I stuttered on my words "and he looked a little strange" I told them in blatant truth. Sonja laughed.

"He always looks strange Tay; you should know that by now"

"I know but Sonja, this was a fishy sought of strange, he looked like he had a lack of sleep and he looked sick, he looked perfectly fine when I tried out for Quidditch remember?" I looked at Skylie to back me up.

"Tay" she started, "what would Malfoy want to do with Katie Bell anyway and why would he curse her?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know maybe because she's a Gryffindor and Sonja didn't you say that there are rumors going around saying he's a new aged death eater" Sonja placed her head down and nodded.

"So why wouldn't Malfoy do it then, he was probably ordered to do it by the dark lord" I stated.

"But would the dark lord want with Katie Bell?" asked Sonja.

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant for Bell, maybe Malfoy tricked her into doing it, maybe she was supposed to deliver it to someone" I sucked in for air, but then Skylie spoke up.

"Look Tayla, its late, and I think we should head up to bed before every Slytherin catches onto what were talking about" she said sternly.

"Most of the Slytherin's probably already know by now Sky" Sonja spoke, backing me up, "but I do agree about bed I'm tired" she added with a yawn and the stretch of her arms, I stood as well taking Ginger with me.

"Night Sky, night Sonja" I said as I each gave them a hug. "See you tomorrow" I smiled.

"Night Tay" they both called.

Sunday.

"Good morning Cap-e-tan" I smiled, as I sat down in my usual spot. I looked around the table for a moment

"Where's so Sonja?" I asked Skylie, as I grabbed a chocolate muffin

"Still sleeping" Skylie answered cutting her bacon.

"Oh"

"Hey Tay, I have a plan for today, how 'bout we head down to Hogsmeade?" Skylie questioned.

"But we went yesterday" I replied ceasing my eyebrows

"Yes, I know, but Christmas is coming up soon and I saw the most adorable kitten yesterday" I smirked at her.

"What?"

"I never knew Slytherin Skylie Moss had a soft side" I laughed biting into my muffin.

"Oh shut up, I want to buy the kitten for Sonja, since she loves Ginger so much" Skylie enquired cutting some more bacon and placing it in her mouth.

"That's a good idea Sky, Blondie is always trying to steal Ginger from me" I smiled.

"Well then its settled, today we buy Sonja a cat" Skylie declared in all her glory.

"So are we going halves?" I asked as we arrived at the pet store.

"Of course" Skylie replied nodding her head, "just because it was my idea doesn't mean I'm paying for the whole kitten"

"We're cutting the kitten in half?" I asked in shock sarcasm, placing my hand over my heart.

"Skylie, I didn't know you were that cruel" I laughed as Skylie glared at me.

"Come on, Tay, we have to find this kitten". With that Skylie dragged me inside.

"Aww, Blondie's going to adore you" I whispered to the tiny grey kitten inside the box.

"Now remember Tayla, you already have a cat" Skylie enquired.

"I know that" I replied clutching the box.

We made it a few miles up the snowy path, when we saw some one make their way down.

"Ah, Martin there you are"

"Hello Malfoy" I said glumly. Malfoy smirked.

"I'm so happy your glade to see me Martin" he told me in mock amusement, he nodded to Skylie as both Grabbe and Goyle stood behind him, Skylie just turned her head.

"What do you want?" I asked plainly.

"What, no nice to see you? I was just finding you to tell you we are versing Ravenclaw on Tuesday and I want you and Goyle to be there an hour early"

"What for?" I asked curiously

"What do you think; you and Goyle haven't been playing your best..." I cut Malfoy off mid sentence.

"Maybe because I was knocked out first game" I told him viciously.

"I wasn't finished Martin, as I was saying you and Goyle have been slacking off, so the both of you will have a more intense and might I had longer training session".

I scowled at him, but Malfoy didn't seem to care.

Just then Jessie, the tiny kitten meowed inside the box, Malfoy tried to peak in.

"A new cat I see, going to feed this one heaps to, just so it can be like your other fat cat" Malfoy laughed.

Skylie noticed the change in my face and quickly grabbed my shoulders.

"Ok Malfoy, that tears it, you can say mean stuff about me, but when you call my Ginger fat, you're a dead man". I got really closed to Malfoy's face as I reached for my wand, and as I did, I noticed he still had the dark circles under his eyes. I thought better of it and placed my wand back into my pocket. Malfoy smirked yet again.

"Tay, just leave it" Skylie whispered, I turned to her, still holding Jessie in one arm. I glared at Malfoy as we walked passed the three Slytherin's.

"Where's Sonja now?" I asked Skylie as we made our way into the common room.

"Up in her dorm I suppose" Skylie replied not so sure.

Well she was, Sonja was sitting on her bed reading her Ancient Runes book.

"Merlin, look Sky Sonja is studying" I laughed, Skylie laughed along with me as Sonja looked up at us.

"Hey guys" she smiled, "what's with the box" Sonja ceased her eyebrows in curiousness, I smiled slightly as both Skylie and I went to sit on Sonja's bed.

"Why don't you take a look" Skylie said, Skylie had this sly look on her face, which made Sonja wonder what was going on.

Sonja was about to rattle the box when I stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Blondie"

"Why not?" just as I was about to answer Jessie decided to speak for me.

Sonja suddenly had this look of excitement on her face as she opened the box.

"Ohh, you're so cute" she cooed, picking Jessie up out of the box and placing her onto her lap.

"Early Christmas present from both Skylie and I since none of us will be here to celebrate it" I told Sonja, Skylie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much guys" Sonja spoke looking on adoringly towards Jessie.

"It's our pleasure" Skylie mentioned as she got off of the bed.

"I was starting to wonder where you guys were" Sonja told us, "I'd thought you left me" she added jokingly.

"Never" I replied brushing it off, standing also.

"What's her name?" Sonja asked patting Jessie's forehead

"Jessie" Skylie and I said in unison.

"Well girls, I say we better head down for lunch, I believe Dumbledore has an announcement" Skylie spoke with such importance, it was quite scary.

In a flash all three of us left the dorm.

Heading down to the great hall, was sort of normal, Pansy, who was in front of us, kept turning around and giving us glares. I turned to look at both Skylie and Sonja in amusement, since I was in the middle.

"I guess she saw you with Malfoy today Tay" Skylie mused.

"I bet she's jealous" Sonja piped in.

"How come when every time I bump into Malfoy, she has to know?" I asked angrily.

"Are you saying you want to be alone with Malfoy?" Sonja nudged me playfully.

"No!" I answered in bewilderment, "why would I ever want to be with that slimy cockroach?"

"Takes one to know one Martin". I heard that cold voice that sent shivers down my spine every single time.

"Shit" I muttered breathlessly. I need not want to turn around.

"That's right I heard you". When I did look up, Malfoy had already walked passed.

"Thanks for the heads up guys" I spoke, not so happily. We had walked through the door by now and we all sat at the Slytherin table together, as I had squeeze next to Millicent Bulstrode, while Sonja sat next to forth year Astoria Greengrass and the of course Skylie in between us.

Dumbledore had stepped up to the podium.

"Hello all, now I have some really marvelous news, now as you all know Miss Tayla Martin joined us here at Hogwarts three months ago" All of the Slytherin table turned to look at me.

"Well, we are welcoming another new student, she shall be joining us for her fifth year, and everyone give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Miss Elizabeth Martin".

I could feel the colour flush in my cheeks as the grand doors opened.

'Oh no' I thought, my head swirling, Lil made her way up to the stool with out a second thought.

"Hey Martin, is she related to you?" Millicent asked, I just shook my head.

'As long as Lil doesn't look at me I'll be fine' I thought reassuringly.

The hat spoke for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, I wasn't really paying attention the only word I heard was Ravenclaw.

Then I looked up in hope, Ravenclaw was good, then maybe I'd be able to talk to Lil, but the way blood status is spread around here that idea was out of the question.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"What!" I cried, I didn't notice every single house staring at me.

"What's the matter with you?" Skylie asked unsure.

"Nothing I was just talking to my pigmy puff" I lied quickly.

"Tayla you don't own a pigmy puff" Skylie said critically.

"Your right Sky, I was just testing you" I told her trying to cover up my redness. As lunch was finally served, I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Lil had sat next to Hermione Granger.

"Aw, Lil not Hermione Granger" I told myself quietly, staring at my piece of pie.

"What was that Tay?" Skylie asked once again.

"N-nothing" I stuttered, grabbing a piece of chicken.

Lunch flowed uneventfully; I just sat there and ate, I felt a bit like Grabbe and Goyle, because there was nothing else to do. I mean, my cousin had just arrived, hopefully no one finds out that she's my cousin, I know I wouldn't be able to keep this charade up for long, but as long as its for only a while, I was pretty confident everything was going to be fine.

"Looks like the owl mails come in" Sonja spoke, looking up at the ceiling. Both Skylie and I looked up also, and then I saw Belladonna, my mother's black owl swoop down, and also my Uncle Laurie's grey owl Chowder.

Belladonna had placed a white envelope in my hands; she perched next to me as I passed her some chicken. I slowly opened the envelope to see my mothers hand writing.

_Tayla._

It read_._

_Has Lil arrived?, I expect you to look out for her, after all she is your own flesh and blood and I don't care what house she's in she is your family and you shall look after her, if you don't I will notify your Uncle._

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

Skylie went to peek over my shoulder, I pretended not to notice and just hid it in my jean pocket.

"Who was that from?" Skylie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just my mother" I replied, turning to Belladonna.

"Go on Bella, I'll whistle when I need you" I gave Belladonna a quick pat on the head, before she flew off. It was then I realized the worst was yet to come.


End file.
